The present invention relates to a coffee machine in which hot water for a coffee-brewing process is produced in a normally electrically heated flow heater which communicates with a fresh-water reservoir via a water-carrying line and which is provided with a check valve. The flow heater is positioned at a level below the lowermost point of the fresh-water reservoir, and the check valve is open towards the flow heater so that the flow heater will fill automatically due to the force of gravity of the water. The outlet of the flow heater is connected to an ascending pipe terminating in a coffee-making head from which brewing water can pour into a filter receptacle. As soon as the water begins to boil in the flow heater, pressure will build up in said flow heater, which will close the check valve and eject the boiling water from the coffee-making head. After the water has been ejected, the flow heater can refill with fresh water and the cycle starts again.
Such coffee machines offer no possibility of producing, alternatively to brewing water, also hot steam for the purpose of heating or foaming up, e.g., milk, as would be necessary for making cappuccino. For producing cappuccino, an espresso machine is normally used, such an espresso machine being however, comparatively expensive in comparison with a conventional coffee machine because of the high-pressure pump which has to be used. Moreover, for making cappuccino, it is not necessary to use espresso, but it will suffice to add normal coffee to the hot milk. Some cappuccino drinkers even prefer filtered coffee to espresso, which tastes slightly bitter. Hence, for making this type of cappuccino, a normal filter-coffee machine and an espresso machine are required unless the milk is heated on a separate kitchen stove or in a microwave oven.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a coffee machine by means of which cappuccino can be made as well.